Most computing systems utilize a firmware to control their low-level operation. A firmware setup utility is commonly utilized to access and change the operating parameters of a computing system. Such a firmware setup utility may display help information and potentially other types of data in conjunction with various user interface items. For example, a firmware setup utility might provide help information for each type of change that might be made to the operating parameters of a computing system. This information is, however, typically limited due to the size limitations of computer system firmware and on-screen display space. Additionally, this information is typically fixed at the time the firmware is created and, therefore, updated information relevant to various firmware options may be unavailable to a user.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure presented herein has been made.